Truth or Dare, demigod style
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: A Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus crossover, with some character from my own story. Percy invites his cousin to stay at camp, but how much trouble can some demigods cause when the Stoll's challenge them to a game of Truth or Dare?
1. Hayley comes to visit

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately, or the Kane Chronicles. I only own my characters, Hayley and Jayden. Sorry for OOCness. **

Percy's POV

'Annabeth!' I cried, running to the Athena cabin.

I waited a moment for her reply. 'What is it now, Seaweed Brain?' She opened the door and leaned on the door-frame. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the Poseidon cabin.

'My cousin's coming today and the cabin's an absolute mess and Tyson isn't here to clean…I mean help clean it up!'

My beautiful girlfriend sighed and let me drag her to my cabin. When we got there and she saw the mess, she punched me in the arm, hard. 'Oh my gods, Percy! You'd think pigs lived here, not a demigod!'

'Ow!' I rubbed my arm. 'Was that necessary?'

Annabeth ignored me and started putting all my dirty camp clothes in the laundry basket, and she made my bed. When she was done, she sat beside me on the bed. 'So, you're cousin's coming huh?'

I nodded. 'And her boyfriend.'

'Who's her godly parent?'

Oh, I forgot to tell her that my cousin, Hayley Parks, isn't a demigod. 'She doesn't have one. See, she's a magician, kind of. She can control elements, metal and precious jewels. I guess she's like me, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel combined. And her boyfriend can control time, so he can make portals and stuff. I heard that he stopped time once, completely.'

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 'You mean, you're bringing mortals into camp?'

I shrugged. 'They aren't mortals, in a way. They're like us, get attack by monsters all the time, have awesome powers. They just aren't half-bloods.'

'Does Chiron know?'

'Of course. They're meeting us at Thalia's tree.'

Annabeth's eyebrow rose even higher. 'How does she know where the camp is?'

I laughed. 'Stopped being so suspicious Wise Girl, Argus is bringing her.' I suppose I can't really blame her for being cautious. I _was _letting strangers into camp, and she was a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom.

'Come on then. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?' Annabeth stood and entwined her fingers with mine. As we walked to the camp boundaries, I asked, 'Are the others still here?'

By others, I mean Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank. She nodded. 'Why?'

'Connor and Travis wanted to play truth or dare.'

'You know playing a game with the Stoll's will end up bad, right?'

I grinned. 'Yeah, but they don't.'

Annabeth stared at me for a while, probably trying to figure out if I was serious or not. Then she burst out laughing. 'You can't do that to your cousin!'

'I did it to Thalia.'

Annabeth scoffed. 'And you were in the infirmary for a week.'

'Yes, but Hayley's dad isn't the king of the gods.'

My girlfriend rolled her stormy grey eyes. We reached the camp borders and found Argus waiting with his van. He was helping two teenagers, aged of about seventeen or eighteen, get all their luggage out of the back. It took them a while to notice us.

'Cuz!' The girl cried when she did. I instantly recognised my cousin, Hayley. She had long wavy dark brown hair that Annabeth would've died for, sea-green eyes like mine, tanned skin, she was tall and thin. She was wearing skinny jeans, black Converse and a tight blue t-shirt.

'Hey Hayley.' I said, giving her a hug. 'This is my girlfriend, Annabeth.'

Annabeth reached out to shake Hayley's hand, but instead she got crushed in a bear hug. I laughed at her expression, and the other guy came over, and pulled Hayley off of Annabeth.

'Get off her, Hay! You're creeping her out.' The guy said. He was even taller than I was, and I was 6'3. He was a strong looking guy, with muscles bulging under his blue shirt. Not overly muscled, like the Ares campers, but enough to make the Aphrodite girls start screaming. He had sandy-blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. He kind of looked like Jason, but a bit more handsome. 'I'm Jayden.' he said.

'Percy,' I shook his hand. Annabeth and I helped them take their bags to the Poseidon cabin. Hayley gasped in delight when she saw the fountain Dad put in the bathroom.

She dragged Jayden to the fountain and stared into the water. 'Woah! I wish Clarissa would let me keep a fountain in _my _room!' She exclaimed. Jayden flashed me a look over his shoulder, like _Help! Please! _

'Uh, my dad put it there so I could talk to him.' I said. It seemed to dampen Hayley's mood a bit. I heard a distant rumble of thunder, and silently prayed that I hadn't anger Zeus.

Jayden put an arm around Hayley's shoulders as she muttered, 'I wish my dad could give me a fountain.' Rain started to patter on the roof and I caught Hayley wiping a tear from her cheek.

'What happened to your dad?' I asked. Annabeth elbowed me for being insensitive.

Hayley gulped. 'He died in Atlanta, trying to save me.' The rain poured harder. Jayden gave Hayley a look, and she tried to cheer herself up.

'So! What are all these weird coins?' She pulled a handful of drachmas out of the water.

Annabeth jumped straight into an explanation. Typical Athena. 'Those are drachmas, money of the gods.' She started to babble on about the coin, or something like that, I think we all zoned out, but Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

'Oh cool,' Jayden said unenthusiastically, when Annabeth had finished talking. 'What do we do now?'

'Can I see your pegasus!' Hayley asked me.

I shrugged. 'I guess.'

Hayley smiled and the rain stopped. Wait a second... 'You caused that rain?'

My cousin bit her lip. 'And the thunder. It kinda happens, I can't control it.'

Annabeth sent me a worried glance. She probably thought Hayley would accidentally destroy the camp, even though we both knew weather didn't get past Mr D's magical boundary. We all jumped when there was a knock on the door. The Stoll brothers poked their heads in.

'Hey guys! Wanna play truth or dare?'

**Well, what do you think? Please, I don't really want much negative criticism. This is my first Fanfiction story, and I'm not exactly tech savy and have _no _idea how to work this thing, so please cut me some slack.  
And sorry to say, it may take a while to update some times because I suffer from writer's block.  
Thanks heaps for reading, please review my story and keep reading... when I update that is.  
;D**


	2. Bring it on Stoll!

**I already wrote a disclaimer, so you can't make me write another one. **

Travis's POV

Oh my gods.

I totally wasn't expecting Percy's cousin to be hot. And I mean hot! She was like Aphrodite hot! Then I saw that dude with his arm around her shoulders and my dreams deflated. Why are cute girls never single?

'Ok, who else is playing?' Annabeth asked.

'Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, me, Travis, you two, the hot chick and her boyfriend...' Connor didn't seem to realise what he'd said until the blonde guy gave him a dirty look.

Percy cleared his throat. 'Oh, by the way, this is Hayley and Jayden.'

Hayley grinned, but Jayden gave Connor another glare, as if to say _Make a move on my girl and I _will _send you to Hades. _Yup, one look said that much. My brother and I led them to the Hermes cabin, which was conveniently deserted, except for the other players of course.

Hayley and Jayden introduced themselves, and we all sat in a circle, ready to start the game.

Naturally, the host picked first. 'Hayley, truth or dare?' I said.

The pretty girl looked at me with those eyes that were so much like Percy's that it was almost creepy. After a moment, she said, 'Dare.'

I grinned devilishly. This was where the fun began.

* * *

**This is just a line break, but it wishes it was part of the story**

* * *

Hayley's POV

Why the hell did I have to choose dare? I'm so stupid!

In my defence, I don't know these people and had no idea that Travis Stoll is the devil in disguise. I didn't want to say truth because they'd ask me where I came from, or who my godly parent was. I couldn't say Poseidon, because I'm Percy's cousin, not his sister, and I couldn't say that I was Zeus's, or Hades's daughter because that made me a sister of either Jason or Nico. And I definitely couldn't say any other gods because then I wouldn't even be Percy's cousin! I had no choice.

The demigods gave me sympathetic looks as the word came out of my mouth. Jayden gripped my hand reassuringly. Neither of us suspected something so bad.

'I dare you to kiss me.' Travis said, looking at me straight in the eye.

I sat bolt upright and almost slapped him the face. 'I have a boyfriend! And he's sitting right next to me!' I exploded. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Dammit, they might start wondering if I'm a daughter of Zeus. Jayden shot me a warning look.

'I know, that's what makes it funny.' Only Connor laughed at him, but I saw Nico and Leo smiling. Annabeth and Percy looked scared for Travis, as if I might eat him instead of kiss him.

Jayden squeezed my hand. 'Don't worry about it, Hay.' He said. He was giving me _permission _to kiss another guy? Even Piper looked confused, and her mother was the goddess of love. Travis smirked. I took a deep breath and walked over, sitting in front of him. He wasn't a bad looking guy, which made it worse.  
Jason, Leo, Nico and Connor cheered as I leaned in. Travis went way too far and put his hands on my waist to pull me closer. He leaned in further, but I pulled back.

'Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the face.' I growled. Travis put his hands up in surrender, before hiding them behind his back. Annabeth smiled, as if she was proud that I stood up to him. The boys laughed at Travis for getting rejected, but he didn't even care.

I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat back next to Jayden.

'Hey! That's not a kiss!' Leo argued.

I shrugged. 'You didn't tell me where to kiss him.' The girls laughed and each of them gave me a fist-bumb.

Now it was my turn. 'Truth or dare... Percy.'

* * *

**Poor line breaks, they don't get included much do they?**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I must admit, this new girl is pretty cool. She may not be one of us, but she belonged sure enough. Her boyfriend was a nice guy, I knew Percy would never let me kiss someone else, even if it was just a dare. Hayley used a strategy worthy of Athena, avoiding kissing Stoll.

Of course, she chose Percy. 'I choose dare.' No way was he going to back down to his cousin.

After a moment of thought, an evil grin spread across her face. 'I dare you to go ask Chiron if guys can get pregnant.' **(a/n: This was inspired by my best friend. She actually asked me this, ah, love ya Hol)**

Everyone burst out laughing. Percy gave Hayley an absolutely horrified look. He gulped. 'Fine. I can do that.' He muttered.

Jason went with him so he could get it on tape.

When they came back five minutes later, Jason was practically pissing himself laughing and Percy was mumbling insults about his cousin.

'What happened?' Piper asked eagerly. Jason simply held out the camera Jayden had brought along. I grabbed it off him and pressed the play button, making sure the others could see.

Jason was hiding behind a bush, but we could see Percy walk up to Chiron.

'Uh, hey Chiron.' He said. 'Can guys get pregnant?'

The centaur raised an eyebrow and told Percy he should go see the Apollo kids. Leo and Hayley were on the floor, hysterical. Piper and Jayden could barely stand. The rest of us were laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. Percy stood in the corner.

'Haha guys, I know, I'm hilarious. But now it's my turn.'

We sat back in our circle. 'Truth or Dare, Annabeth.'

No way was I taking a dare from Seaweed Brain. 'Truth.'

Everyone moaned. There were some mutters of 'truth is so _boring_' and 'typically Athena, backing out of dare' but I didn't mind.

Percy looked a bit disappointed, so I knew I'd done the right thing. He must've had something bad planned for me. 'Ok then. Who do you like more, me or Luke?'

'Percy! You know I love you more. Luke is dead anyway.' I protested, but I guess to Percy that was my answer.

'Ah, truth or dare, Piper.'

**Ok, what do you think? If you have any ideas for some dares, please let me know, I need ideas ;) **

**Am I the only one who's really annoyed that their mum won't let them buy the House of Hades! Gosh mum, can't you see that I am dying without Percy?**


	3. the worst make-over in fashion history

**Special note to Red-haired Devil; I don't get it. Was it meant to be offensive?**

* * *

Piper's POV

When Annabeth asked me, I knew she'd come up with something bad for me.

'Uh... dare.' I said, and Annabeth smiled.

'I saw hoping you'd say that. I dare you to let the guys give you a makeover, and you have to keep it on for the whole game.'

I groaned as the boys whooped and dragged me to the bathroom. 'Annabeth! We need make-up!' Travis shouted as they forced me into a chair.

I felt incredibly sorry for whoever had to go to my cabin and ask for make-up. Of course Annabeth wasn't stupid enough to go, so she sent poor Hayley. Percy started to call after her, but she was already out of the door.

'Annabeth! Why didn't you go?' Percy demanded

I swivelled around in the chair, impatient. 'Because she's a daughter of Athena. She's smart enough not to go into the Aphrodite cabin asking for make-up.'

Ten minutes later, and we were all getting worried.

'How long does it take?' Jason explained.

At that moment, the door opened and Hayley walked in. We all gasped. The Aphrodite girls had gone even further than Mom had with me when I was claimed.

'Wow.' Jayden whispered.

My siblings and given her a complete make-over. Her make-up was done perfectly. Foundation covered the tiny scar above her lip, light grey eye-shadow dusted her eyelids, making her sea-green eyes stand out and there was a light touch of lip gloss of her lips. Her hair was done in an elaborate braided half up-half down style, held up by a diamond encrusted pin.

She huffed and leaned against Percy's bunk, throwing Leo the bag of make-up. 'I look like Janeva and her Bardie doll friends.'

'I think you look hot.' Travis remarked, which earned him a death glare even worse than Annabeth's.

I sighed. 'Alright guys, lets get this over with.'

The boys grinned evilly. They set to work, rummaging through the bag to find stuff to put on my face.

'Uh, Leo, that's eye-shadow. It doesn't go on your lips.' I said.

Leo shrugged. 'What does then?'

'Oh, I don't know, lip-gloss perhaps?' Annabeth remarked from the other room.

Hayley and I snickered.

When the guys were done with me, five minutes later, I looked like a clown. The foundation the Aphrodite cabin had given Hayley was too light, meant for her skin tone, not mine. Leo had decided to put the eye-shadow on my lips anyway, and he'd gone for a bright cherry pink. They'd attempted to use mascara, and the Stolls had used eye-liner to draw some not-very-flattering things on my face.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Annabeth, Hayley and Jayden, who were still waiting, burst out laughing.

'Guys, shut up.' I wined when the boys started laughing to.

Leo snickered. 'Don't forget that you have to keep that on till the end of the game, Beauty Queen.'

They howled with laughter at the irony that my nickname was Beauty Queen, but I looked more like a beauty disaster.

'Whatever, but now its my turn.' I smirked. 'Truth or dare, Leo.'

'Dare. Bring it Beauty Queen.'

I grinned. 'I dare you to go and try to kiss Clarisse.'

'WHAT!?' Leo paled so much he looked like a ghost.

Everyone laughed, except for Hayley and Jayden, obviously.

Leo grumbled and trudged out of the cabin, the Stolls on his tail.

* * *

Time lapse*

When Leo came back, he had a black eye was holding a Kleenex to his nose.

'Thanks a lot Pipes.' He grumbled, shooting me a glare with his good eye.

I stifled a laugh. 'What happened?'

'What do you think? She punched me.'

'Woah, she must be a bitch.' Hayley remarked, still trying to remove the make-up. 'What the fuck did they put on my face, jeez.' She said, leaning in front the mirror.

Percy sat down on a bunk. 'Tell me about, she tried to dunk my head in a toilet when we were twelve.'

'Did it work?' Jayden asked.

Percy and Annabeth shook their heads. 'She get doused from head to toe.'

'Yeah, and so did I!'

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, but please R&R **


	4. Payback TIME!

**Thank you for those AWESOME ideas, guys!**

* * *

Leo's POV

I had the most brilliant dare for Jayden, so to be honest, I was glad Piper picked me because now it's my turn.

'Truth or dare, Jayden.'

'Dare.'

I grinned. What an idiot. 'I dare to dance like Miley Cyrus **A/N: No offence to Miley Cyrus! **

Jayden groaned. 'You want me to twerk?'

Hayley stifled a laugh. 'You can't twerk for shit. I think you're even worse than Kevin.'

Jayden shot her a look.

'That will just make it even more funny.' I said.

We got Annabeth's computer and looked up We Can't Stop on Youtube, then played it for Jayden.

When he tried to twerk, we all laughed so hard I think we all nearly had a heart attack.

'Shut up.' Jayden mumbled when the song was over. Hayley laughed and gave him a kiss. That seemed to cheer him up a bit.

'Ok, now its my turn,' He said, and we all sat back down in our circle. 'Truth or dare, Travis.'

Travis wasn't going to back down, and apparently he was too stupid to realize that this was the perfect opportunity for Jayden to get him back about the whole 'Hayley kissing Travis' thing.

'I dare you to kiss Connor, on the lips.'

* * *

Connor's POV

I stared at Jayden in absolute horror. 'Why does he have to kiss me?'

'You were both hitting on my girlfriend.' He replied simply. Oh, that's why he let Hayley kiss Travis, so he could get pay-back later.

Travis gave him the puppy-dog eyes. 'Come on, man, can't I kiss someone else instead. Anyone but Connor.'

I gave him a look like, _what's wrong with me? _

'Dude, you're my brother.' He said.

The others were already laughing, and we hadn't even done anything yet.

'Go on,' Piper urged.

Travis reluctantly turned towards me. I closed my eyes and leaned forward. When his lips touched mine, we both recoiled instantly, spitting and rubbing our mouths like we'd just licked a toilet seat.

The others howled with laughter.

'I think I'm gonna puck.' Travis said, holding his stomach.

I nodded. 'I need disinfectant, urgently.'

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When the Stolls were done with being drama queens and we were done with laughing, we returned to our game.

'Truth or dare, Jason.'

* * *

**I'm so sorry, this is super-short. But I'm out of ideas for Jason. If you have any ideas for dears, please review or PM me! Thanks heaps (I'm still so sorry!) :D**


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry guys, but I probably won't be continuing this story for a while. My writer's block really isn't helping and I'm aiming mostly to work on my story A Pirates Life For Me. Please check it out.

I'm super-dooper sorry, but I promise I will be coming back to it when I've got new ideas for the story.


End file.
